


Blooming

by the2017oscars



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Vows, Weddings, bro I might be crying, implications of dragon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2017oscars/pseuds/the2017oscars
Summary: Bard’s wedding vows to Thranduil.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Kudos: 7





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a rp and I thought hey let’s post it so

“ Now, first. Are you okay? Just wanted to get that out of the way— oh yeah? Good. “

Bard nods and jokes, directed at Thranduil, trying to put some playful ease to block out the bad. 

He directs himself towards the audience now. 

“ You’re all good right? No burns or scratches? Alright, good! Sorry for that inconvenience. And sorry for your many fine clothing being victims of the ashes. “ 

Bard jokes again but the nerve is starting to show this time. 

“ Obviously let’s say our thanks to the valars and the guards who helped bring this situation back to order. We’ve found peace now and that’s all that matters. “

He gleams a smile to his right hand woman and the rest of the guard, both his and Thranduil’s. 

“ Now, to proceed onto vows. “

He shuffles in his position, rolling his shoulders to get more comfortable. 

“ Thranduil. From the day I met you I knew you were going to be a large shift in my life. Your presence and stature engraced me.. For weeks.. months.. YEARS even I could not stop thinking about you every night before slumber. 

Your beauty was one thing to take, your elequence and regalty just about made me a little obsessed with looking at you after first meeting... and uh.. we should know. Since we immediately jumped into those tent endeavors... “ 

Bard cringes for laugh effect and immediately continues on with the point so no thoughts on the matter still lingers throughout guests. 

“ And who could blame me. You present yourself so gracefully. As if you were the lightest flower petal on land’s touch. 

You are the face I want to wake up to every single morning for the rest of my life. Scars included. 

You are beautiful whether you believe otherwise. And if others say as well, then it should only matter that I love both your faces. 

And that’s what I admire about you. You don’t let others dictate your emotions and abilities to love. You just do it.. and as someone who grew up trying to fight against the words of others I seek to be of that level. 

You inspire me Thran, so much. You inspire me on the way you still love your son after all the resentment you’ve taken. You inspire me on the way you put your people in front of you. You inspire me on how you still would overdress in the most expensive robes just to go to the market. “

Laugh track. 

“ You have inspired me to become the king I am today. And Dale would not be standing if it weren’t for you. I love you so much Thranduil and I promise to give you the honestly, loyalty, respect, and admiration you deserve. 

I wish for us to be the strongest married couple in middle earth. And at this point that may be true because of our own ceremony.. “

Side eye. 

“ But our matrimony is blessed by so many grand figures, our love was meant to be. And I am so thankful— “

He’s crying now.. 

“ That I’ve got to live my low short life at the fullest because you are in it. 

I love you, Thran. ”

Lord... where are the tissues. 

“ And I could never live without our bedroom endeavors for the world. ”

He adds one last tearful joke.

**Author's Note:**

> 👁👄👁 barduil nation follow my twitter @lvkevans


End file.
